


he promised

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t true! Zayn is in love with him not Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he promised

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the tattoo of perrie zayn got. i honestly don't care that he got the tattoo. anyways enjoy. x

 

He doesn’t know what to say when he sees it. It’s a small tattoo but takes up enough space on Zayn’s bicep that makes it clear to anyone that it’s  _there._ Niall can’t stop staring at it; he can’t stop staring at the black ink marking his tanned skin.

 

And all he could think was  _it’s really over, it’s really over now. Isn’t it?_

 

He doesn’t want to believe it—he  _can’t_  believe it, because  _no_ Zayn couldn’t have marked his skin with a drawing of Perrie on his arm.  _No he couldn’t have._ He loves Niall; he loves Niall with all his heart why would he mark his skin with a permanent ink of someone he doesn’t love?

 

All Niall could do was stare at the tattoo he doesn’t want to admit it but somehow that tattoo was just another sign that maybe  _Zayn’s not his anymore._  But that can’t be true! It isn’t true! Zayn is in love with him not Perrie.

 

Zayn promised him that he loved Niall not Perrie; late at night whilst they were in bed lying next to each other Zayn told him he loved him.  _‘I love you Niall. So much.’_ And Zayn doesn’t lie; he wouldn’t lie to Niall when he said I love you.

 

Niall remembers asking him that same night, ‘ _Promise you love me? Promise me you’ll always love me?’_ And Zayn promised him! Told him out loud that he promised Niall he’d always love him. That all these feelings Naill had towards him were reciprocated. That Niall wasn’t alone in this relationship. So why would Zayn go out the next day and get a tattoo of another girl?

 

Niall doesn’t understand  _why._

 

Didn’t Zayn tell him that he would only love Niall? That the only person he wanted to hold in his arms was Niall?

 

Zayn wouldn’t lie to Niall about this, would he?

_No._ Zayn would never lie to Niall about this!

 

He promised Niall he love him, he promised him that he’d never love anyone else as long as he had Niall in his arms.

_He promised._

 

And Zayn wouldn’t break his promise, right?


End file.
